In the production of an optical element such as an organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) element, a method of pattern printing an organic layer such as a luminescent layer in the form of dots by an ink jet (IJ) method, may be employed. In such a method, partition walls are formed along the profiles of dots to be formed, and an ink containing the material for an organic layer is injected into compartments (hereinafter referred to also as opening sections) defined by the partition walls, followed by e.g. drying and/or heating, to form dots in a desired pattern.
In the above method, in order to prevent mixing of the ink between the adjacent dots and in order to uniformly apply the ink in forming the dots, the upper surface of the partition walls is required to have ink repellency, while the opening sections for forming dots as defined by the partition walls including the side surfaces of the partition walls are required to have ink-philicity.
Thus, in order to obtain partition walls having ink repellency on the upper surface, a method has been known to form partition walls corresponding to the pattern of dots by photolithography employing a photosensitive composition containing an ink repellent agent. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a negative photosensitive resin composition containing a silicone-based ink repellent agent comprising a hydrolyzed condensate of a fluorinated hydrolysable silane compound.
The negative photosensitive resin composition disclosed in Patent Document 1 is one capable of providing sufficient ink repellency to the upper surface of partition walls, however, in recent years, with a view to preventing mixing of ink that is feared to occur along with miniaturization, complexity, etc. of patterns of dots, among the ink repellency of the upper surface of partition walls, particularly a nature of low dynamic contact angle is now demanded. That is, heretofore, the ink repellency was evaluated by the static contact angle being high (i.e. low wettability), however, for example, at the time of injecting ink into opening sections, if the ink is, by mistake, supplied to the upper surface of partition walls, in order to facilitate the ink to move (drop) to opening sections, it is now required to be excellent in the ink dropping properties, in addition to the static contact angle being high.